


Huling Sandali

by sehlumos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehlumos/pseuds/sehlumos
Summary: Si Sehun ay First Year College sa Celeste University na may long-time-crush sa kanyang Teacher sa Marketing subject. Maging posible kaya ang pinapangarap ni Sehun na magustuhan siya ng kanyang Teacher na si Luhan?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So ito ang una kong story na ipopost here, and this is a hunhan tagalog fanfic. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry in advance kung maraming typos, wrong grammars. Sorimasen. Thank you for reading!

Simula. 

Unang araw ko sa Celeste University at siyempre, as a new student, wala ka pang masyadong kaibigan dahil unang araw pa lang naman. Kaya ngayon, mag-isa ako sa aming Cafeteria. 2pm pa ang start ng klase ko ulit dahil vacant namin after ng lunch break. Iniisip ko kung saan ako pwedeng tumambay dito? Masyadong malaki ang University, though nag tour ako rito and I have a map, hindi ko pa naman masyadong gamay ang pasikot sikot sa school. 

I ordered a chocolate drink only because I have my lunch here. 

Kukuhain ko na sana ang lunch box ko nang, ‘’Uh, hi? Makikiupo ako, pwede ba?’’ someone asked me. I don’t know him but hell. Ang amo ng muka niya, mukhang anghel na ipinababa dahil may mission na kailangan tapusin? Parang ganoon! Nakakabakla ang hitsura. Sino ito? Transfer student? 

Naramdaman kong dahan dahan ang pagtango ko habang nakatingin sa kanya. Jusko, Sehun! Nakaka cringe kang lalaki ka!

Kung kanina komportable pa ako rito sa inuupuan ko, ngayon, hindi na ako mapalagay. What? Why? 

Tahimik lang akong kumakain at pasimpleng tinitignan ang lalaking nakiupo. He looks soft and cute. Ang baby ng hitsura. Napansin ko ring kanina pa siya abala sa notebook niya na ngayon ay sinusulatan niya. Hindi ko na siya tinitigan ulit dahil mukhang busy at ayaw ko ring mahalata niya ako. 

Sumimsim ako sa chocolate drink ko at dahan-dahang sumubo ng pagkain. Nahihiya akong mag big move, baka ma istorbo ko siya nang dahil lang sa barubal ako kumain. 

"Are you okay?" I felt my heart beat fast. What the hell. He is just asking me if I'm okay, okay? Don't panick! 

Umubo ako nang pormal to clear my throat at hinarap ko siya, "Yes" I smiled and nodded.

Tumingin siya sa lunch box ko at saakin. Kita ang pag- aalala. Seriously, Sehun? 'Yan talaga ang iniisip mo? 

"Pero kanina ka pa hindi kumakain nang maayos. Masarap pa naman ang pagkain mo." He said in a lower voice but still, maganda sa pandinig ko. 

I awkwardly smiled at him, "Y-yes.. I'm okay! Uh, medyo busog lang kaya hindi ko masyadong ginagalaw ang p-pagkain ko.." 

He looked at me, smiling. "Okay. 'Wag kang mag aaksaya ng pagkain. Kung ayaw mo, ibigay mo sa mga batang palaboy-laboy.’’ Nakangiting sabi niya sa’kin tsaka bumalik sa pagsusulat sa notebook niya.

Hindi na lang ako umimik at uminom na ulit ako sa chocolate drink. Kaya lang naman ako hindi makakain nang maayos ngayon dahil sa’yo. Ah! Ano ba ito!

Lumipas ang ilang minuto bago siya nag salita ulit. ‘’Aalis na ako ha?’’ sabay kuha niya ng gamit niyang nakalatag sa table at inilagay sa kanyang black na backpack. ‘’Maiwan na kita, marami pa akong gagawin. See you around!’’ Maligayang pag papaalam niya saakin at tsaka umalis. 

Pinagmasdan ko siyang maglakad palabas ng cafeteria. Hindi mawawala sa paningin ko ang pag bati ng mga students dito sa kanya. Mukhang hindi siya transferee dahil maraming nakakakilala rito sa kanya? Anong Year na kaya siya kung ganoon? Ah! Bakit ko ba iniisip masyado? Ni-hindi nga ako nakapag salita! Hindi nakapag paalam! Ano ba ‘yan Sehun!

Napailing na lang ako at kinain ko na ang lunch ko. Sayang at nakakagutom ang ganap na iyon.


	2. Chapter 2

‘’Class dismissed!’’ sabi ng Teacher namin sa Accountancy. Isa-isa nang nagpaalam ang mga kaklase ko palabas. Uwian na namin ngayon. Ayaw ko pang umuwi dahil masyado pang maaga. Mag-aaral na lang siguro muna ako sa library dahil mayroon kaming reporting bukas sa Major.

Nag-aayos ako ng gamit ko dahil nakaalat ang mga ito sa table ko. 

‘’Uh, Sehun, right?’’ napatingin naman ako sa nagsalita. He is my classmate. But sadly, hindi ko pa tanda ang kanyang pangalan. 

Tumango ako sa kanya, ‘’Yes? Ano ‘yon?’’ I asked. 

Ngumiti ito ng malapad tsaka lumapit saakin. Kapag malapitan, hanggang balikat ko lamang ito at kitang kita kung gaano siya kaganda though, he is a boy.

‘’Gusto ko makipag kaibigan!’’ ngiting malapad niya ‘’Ako si Baekhyun!’’ Inilahad niya ang kanyang kamay at buong puso ko namang tinanggap iyon dahil nagagalak ako na mayroon na akong magiging kaibigan sa classroom. ‘’Gusto kita maging kaibigan!’’

Tumango ako ngumiti rin tsaka bumitaw sa kamay namin. ‘’Walang problema ano ka ba. Masaya ako na magkakaroon na ako ng kaibigan dito ngayon’’ tapat na sabi ko sabay sinara ang zipper ng bag ko. 

Naglalakad na kami palabas ng classroom ngayon at nakikinig lamang ako sa sinasabi ni Baekhyun. 

‘’Alam mo ba na dapat Second Year College na ako rito?’’ he started. ‘’Nag stop lang ako kasi financial problem na nga, napalayas pa ako’’ naramdaman ko ang lungkot sa boses niya but still, nakangiti pa rin siya habang nag kekwento. ‘’Nahihiya pa ako ikwento sa'yo kung bakit, eh. Sa susunod na lang! Kapag super close na tayo!" Baekhyun smiled at me. I nodded and smiled at him too.

"Ayos lang, naiintindihan ko naman. Teka, pauwi ka na ba?" I asked.

Umiling ito at ipinakita ang folder na hawak niya saakin, "kailangan ko pa itong ibigay kay Chanyeol dahil nagmamadali na siya at kailangan niya na ma-icompile."

Nagpaalam na kami sa isa't-isa ni Baekhyun na pupuntahan nuya muna raw si Chanyeol at ako'y uuwi na. 

Nakarating na ako sa apartment ko rito near CU. Simula nung nag college na ako, nakipag kondisyon ako sa magulang ko na bubukod ako sa kanila pagka-college ko. Masasabi kong mahirap dahil unang una kailangan mo budgetin ang pera na sayo lang din galing. Inipon ko talaga ito simula High school pa lang. Pambayad ko sa sarili kong apartment, though nagsabi ang parents ko na sila na ang bahala kahit sa apartment lang. But I refused. I want to stand on my own. I want to be independent. Ako na lang ang nag papaaral sa sarili ko ngayon kaya kailangan kong magsipag. Iniisip ko ring maghanap ng kahit part time lang muna dahil alam ko na dadating ako sa puntong mag kulang ang pinag-ipunan ko. Pero tsaka ko na iisipin 'yan kapag alam kong kaya kong mabalanse ang pag-aaral at ang pag ta-trabaho.

Panibagong umaga at papasok na ako sa school ngayon. Nasa apartment pa rin ako dahil maya-maya pa naman ang pasok ko. Lumabas ako at natigilan ako nang paglabas ko, nakita ko ang lalaking nakasabay ko sa canteen kahapon. Dito rin siya nakatira? O baka may binisita lang?

Tinignan ko siya, nang mapansin niya akong lumabas, ngumiti siya. I smiled at him too. What a morning. 

‘’Good morning! Taga-rito ka rin?’’ He asked. Nakangiti pa rin saakin. 

Nag-iinit ang pisngi ko. Nararamdaman ko pati na rin ang tenga ko. Ano ba ‘yan, tinatanong ka lang naman Sehun!

Tumango ako dahil napansin kong matagal akong nakatitig sa kaniya tsaka umiwas na rin ako ng tingin. 

‘’A-ahh.. Oo. Kakalipat ko lang kahapon.’’ pinilit kong tignan siya dahil baka mahalata niyang uneasy ako ngayon. 

‘’Oh? Ako rin! Kakalipat ko lang. Nung isang araw lang naman bago ka lumipat siguro? Hindi ko naman napansin na may naglipat din’’ He chuckled. Damn. ‘’O’siya. Aalis na ako, ma le-late na ako sa klase ko. Mag-iingat ka sa pag pasok!’’ Bago pa ako makasagot, umalis na siya. Naiinis na ako sa sarili ko talaga. Mas lalo akong natatameme kapag siya ang kaharap o nakakasalamuha ko. Agh! Ano ba ito!


	3. Chapter 3

Tapos na ang reporting at ngayon gumagawa na lang kami ng activity sa Accounting subject. Kanina pa ako dinadaldal ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay nasa tabi ko na, naiinis na ako nung una dahil wala akong maintindihan sa mga reporter sa harap dahil kinakausap niya ako sa kung anong bagay. Kapag napapansin niyang kumukunot ang noo ko, o naalibadbaran ako sa kadaldalan niya, parati niyang sinasabi ang ‘’ikaw lang kasi kaibigan ko rito kaya ganto ako kadaldal, sorry’’ out of nowhere. Kinakain naman ako agad ng konsensya kaya wala akong choice kundi ang daldalin siya pabalik. Ganto ba ito maging kaibigan? Dapat pala masanay na ako. Ngayon pa lang. 

‘’Saan ka kakain?’’ Baekhyun asked me. Breaktime na ngayon at dahil wala akong dalang pagkain ngayon, mapiplitan akong lumabas na lang. Kasi sa totoo lang, mas mahal ang pagkain dito sa canteen kaysa sa mga kainan sa labas. 

‘’Maghahanap na lang siguro ako ng kainan sa labas’’ sabi ko. Kita kong lumapad ang ngisi niya. 

‘’Sasama ako!’’ sabay kapit ni Baekhyun saakin at lumabas na kami ng classroom. 

***

‘’Trust me! Masarap ang pagkain dito, lalo na ang garlic rice nila! Kumain ka ng marami Sehun, ha? Libre ko naman’’ He giggled. Ngumiti na lang ako at tumango. Mukha ngang masarap ang pagkain dito, amoy pa lang ng ibang putahe, busog na ako.

‘’Parati ka bang kumakain dito?’’ Tanong ko. Mukhang hindi lang kasi siya isang beses nakakain dito, e. 

He nodded, ‘’Yes. Kasama ko ang kaibigan ko parati kumain dito. Dito namin hilig kumain noon’’ 

‘’Asan na pala siya? Bait hindi mo yayain ngayon?’’ 

‘’Busy siya ngayon. ‘Wag kang mag-alala! Isasama na natin siya next time’’ He smirked.

Dumating na ang order namin at agad na rin kaming kumain dahil gutom na ako dahil na rin sa amoy. 

Dito kami kumain sa carinderia na malapit lang sa school. At totoong masarap nga! Dahil napaorder pa ako ng isa pang garlic rice tsaka na rin ng Bicol express nila. Tuwang tuwa naman si Baekhyun dahil nasarapan ako sa pagkain na nirecommend niya saakin.

‘’Gusto mo pa ba? Ulam?’’ Tanong niya. Nilunok ko na muna ang nasa bibig ko bago sumagot. 

‘’Masarap pero ayaw ko na. Masyado na akong busog, B.’’ 

Ngumuso pa siya, ‘’Sige na nga. Baka magsuka ka pa dyan eh’’ He chuckled ‘’Anyway, pwede mo ba akong samahan ngayon? After natin kumain. May pinapabili kasi sakin ‘yung kaibigan ko na sinasabi ko sayo kanina lang. Wala akong kasama bumili’’ 

‘’Ano raw? Baka ma late tayo sa klase’’

Imbis na sumagot siya, umiling ito at ngumiti lang. 

‘’Hindi ‘yon magagalit. Ako ang bahala’’ 

***

‘’Kanina pa tayo paikot-ikot. Wala ka pa bang nahahanap?’’ Lagpas 30 minutes na kaming nandito sa Hypermarket pero wala pa ring nahahanap si Baekhyun. Napatingin ako sa relo ko. 20 minutes na lang at Marketing Subject na namin. Ngayon pa nga lang papasok ang subject teacher namin na iyon, late pa kami. 

‘’Eh kasi, nagpapabili siya ng yogurt. Hindi ko alam kung anong flavor ang pinapahanap niya’’ 

‘’Ano sa tingin mo ang paborito niya? Bakit kasi hindi ka nagtatanong’’

He pouted, ‘’Sorry naman. Hindi ko naman kasi alam na may iba’t-ibang flavors ang yogurt. Tsaka, ngayon lang ako nag market mag-isa! Ewan ko ba sa kanya, alam naman niyang hindi ako marunong mamili, saakin pa inasa’’ mukha na siyang iiyak dahil na pepressure na. Dahil sa galit ako? At sa nagmamadali na kami dahil may klase pa? Agh! 

‘’Ask him now. Message mo’’ Suggest ko. Kasi kung hindi pa siya gumawa ng paraan para maitanong kung anong flavor ang bibilhin, hindi na kami makakapasok sa next subject.

Agad niyang kinuha ang phone at dinial ang number.

Kinuha ko ang push-cart at nagpunta muna sa chocolates area. I saw my favorite chocolate. Reese’s. Agad kong nilagay sa cart at nagbalik kay Baekhyun.

‘’Ano ‘yan?’’ bungad niya.

‘’Chocolate? Pasabay ako’’ Ngisi ko ‘’Pinaghihintay mo ako’’

‘’Whatever. Anyway, hindi siya sumasagot. Nasa klase, I guess? Ang ending, manghuhula tayo’’ kinuha na niya ang push-cart na hawak ko at bumalik sa kung nasaan siya kanina.

Napailing ako dahil sa kapalpakan. Tinignan ko ang orasan. Wala na. Start na ang klase namin. Hindi na ako nakapasok dahil kay Baekhyun.

Nilapitan ko si Baekhyun na nakahawak sa baba habang nakatingin siya sa mga yogurt.

‘’Bilhin mo na lang lahat ng flavors para wala kang problema’’

Wala ng nagawa si Baekhyun dahil nilagay ko na lahat ng yogurt sa cart.

‘’Sehun, wala akong pera pambayad!’’ he shouted pero sakto na ako lang makakarinig.

‘’Ako na. Tara na’’ nauna na akong maglakad hatak-hatak ang cart.

***  
‘’Sorry, Sehun. Hindi ka nakapasok sa klase dahil saakin. Sorry…’’ nakayukong sabi niya. I sighed. 

Kaysa mainis ako, hayaan na lang. Walang point kung magalit pa ako, diba? Tapos na rin ang klase.

Ginulo ko ang buhok niya at nginitian siya. ‘’Ayos lang, ‘wag ka na malungkot. Walang may kasalanan, Baekhyun.’’ I assured him.

He smiled at me. Mukha talagang bata.

‘’Aahh! Akala ko galit ka!’’ tinignan niya ang relo tsaka ang phone niya ‘’Hmm, Sehun! Nasa field siya ngayon. Tara ibigay natin!’’ Excited niyang sabi.

‘’Sasama pa ako?’’ tanong ko. Siya na lang dapat dahil hindi ko naman kakilala ang kaibigan niya.

‘’Oo. Para maibigay niya sa’yo ang bayad. Ikaw ang nagbayad, hindi ako!’’

Wala na akong nagawa dahil nahatak na ako ni Baekhyun papuntang field. 

Nang nakarating na kami sa field, puro athletes ang nadatnan namin. Mga nag te-training siguro ito. Hindi pa naman week para sa mga sports, pero marami ng nag te-training. Advance?

‘’Luhan!’’ nagulat ako sa lakas ng boses ni Baekhyun na sumigaw na nasa tabi ko lang ‘’Nandito kami!’’ kunot noo kong tinignan kung sino ang tinawag niya.

Isang lalaki na nakasuot ng puting polo na may necktie na itim na papalapit sa kung nasaan kami. Nanlaki ang mata ko nang napagtanto kung sino ang kaibigan ni Baekhyun.

Siya?! 

‘’Kanina pa kayo?’’ He asked. Nananatiling nakatitig pa rin ako sa kanya. Hindi ko inaasahan ito. 

Nang napansin kong nakatingin siya saakin, umiwas ako ng tingin. Totoo ba talaga ito?

Tumingin ako kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakatingin sa akin, nakangisi. Sabay tinignan ang nasa harapan namin.

‘’Hindi naman. Pero ito na ang yogurt mo.’’ inabot ni Baek ang yogurt na nakabalot pa ‘’Bayaran mo na lang si Sehun, siya nagbayad kasi wala na akong pera kanina’’

‘’H-hindi. Ayos lang, ano ba. Hindi naman ganon kamahal.’’ Ito na naman ako sa nauutal ako.

Nakita kong chineck ni Luhan ang resibo at tsaka naglabas ng pera sa wallet. Agad ko siyang inunahan.

‘’No, ako naman kasi nag suggest na bilhin na lang lahat ng flavor. ‘Wag mo na bayaran’’ Sabi ko at hindi na siya nanlaban pa, tinago na niya ang wallet niya sa bulsa. 

Ang bilis kausap.

‘’Sure ka ba?’’ he asked me, smiling. Hindi muna ako nakasagot, nakatingin lang ako sa mga mata niya na kitang kita na tuwang-tuwa siya. Abot mata ang ngiti, eh. O, baka nag-iisip na naman ako ng kung ano?

I nodded. ‘’Yes’’

Tumango na lang din siya, ''Salamat..'' at hinarap si Baekhyun. 

‘’Sorry hindi kami nakapasok, kasalanan mo’’ Baekhyun laughed at him. Magkaibigan sila? Obviously! Pero paano nangyari? Sabi ni Baekhyun, ako lang ang gusto niya maging kaibigan? Hindi sa nagseselos as a friend, pero?

Matagal na kaya silang magkaibigan?

‘’Ayos lang, activity lang naman ang pinagawa ko kanina’’ Biglang napa derecho ang tingin ko sa kaibigan ni Baekhyun. Anong pangalan niya ulit? At ano ang sabi niya?!

‘’Exempted ba kami?’’ Baekhyun.

Umiling ang kausap ni Baek, ‘’No. Siya lang.’’ Tinuro niya ako at ngumiti ‘’Siya nagbayad ng yogurt ko’’ tumawa ito. I’m confused. What?

‘’Teka pala. Sehun, kilala mo na ba siya?’’ Tinignan ako ni Baekhyun. Tinutukoy niya kung kilala ko na ba ang kaibigan niya.

Umiling ako, ‘’No. Not yet..’’ 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun saakin tsaka tinignan ang kaibigan niya. Hindi nakawala sa paningin ko ang simpleng ngiti ng kaibigan niya tsaka ako hinarap. Ngayon naman nag-uusap sila through… smiling?

‘Uhm.. Luhan. I want you to meet my new friend slash classmate. Sehun’’ pag papakilala niya sakin.

Nilahad ni Luhan ang kamay saakin, tinanggap ko naman at nakipag kamayan. 

Hindi ko alam pero iba sa pakiramdam ngayong hawak ko ang kamay niya. Oa pakinggan pero parang may kung anong kuryente ang dumaloy sa katawan ko nang hawakan ko ang kamay niya. Ano ba ‘yan! 

‘’Hi, Sehun.’’ He greeted me, smiling. 

I smiled, too ‘’Hello, nice to meet you’’ sabay non dahan-dahan na naming kinalas ang paghawak ng kamay namin.

‘’And Sehun, this is Luhan. My friend since First year high-school. Sorry hindi ko pa pala nabanggit sa’yo.’’ Ngumisi ito kay Luhan.

‘’...and also, my friend slash, our Marketing subject teacher.’’ ramdam ko ang paglaki ng mata ko at agad ko ring binawi. What?! Our teacher?! 

Kinikilig ako sa teacher?!


End file.
